Blood Wars
Blood War #1: [ Each Bloodline fought independently against the other Bloodlines ] Nosferatu vs. Gayal vs. Varaco vs. Muroni WINNER = Nosferatu Blood War #2: [ Teams were introduced this time, pairing them up for more interesting play ] Nosferatu & Gayal vs. Varaco & Muroni WINNER = Varaco & Muroni team BLOODWAR TRAINING: Every so often on the Darkside, we have an event that has been named “''BLOODWAR''” it has different themes where chosen bloodlines fight other bloodlines and there’s even talk of doing a male/female one for Valentine’s day. We have lots of ideas for keeping it fresh and fun but we’ll talk more about that later. = WHEN: The 1st Saturday of the month (so far – we might alternate Sat and Sunday) NEXT BLOODWAR TRAINING: December 4th, 2010. WHAT HAPPENS: Everyone on the Darkside is automatically declanned for a period of 24 hours and you will not lose XP for dying during this time period. This is an all out killfest. There are no alliances, unless you create them yourself. We will post a banner to let everyone know that it’s going on, and if you don’t want to participate, just don’t log in. The point of these are to help new players to get acclimated with how an actual Bloodwar works, and to get over the shock of dying repeatedly if you aren’t already. *smile* Our best advice? Embrace death and know that your heal button works every time! (Even if you have to wait a few minutes in between.) It’s a great time to figure out where you stand in your attack and defense with people who are typically untouchable to fight because they are in your clan. And don’t worry, after the 24 hours are up, all will be back to “normal” =)'' (information is courtesy of Kari Ann Campbell)'' = The Blood Wars to celebrate Norman the Nozzie's birthday are over. They ran from Friday, October 29th through the very first hours of Monday morning, November 1st, all on "DST Time"... The Prize? BELOW: The Scoring method used for the previous Blood War. Nice right?! How do you get it? Here's how! But wait that's not all! This time we're going to add in some evil little twists that are sure to get your wicked heads swimming with sick new strategies. The first comes in the form of an entrely off-the-hook new Scoring system. The Scoring will work on a simple point system. Here's the fast breakdown: 1 Fight Win > 1pt 1 Fight KO > 1pt 1 Fight Kill > 3pts 1 Bounty Claim => 3pts 1 Self Claim > 3pts 1 Relay Claim > 7pts Here's a detailed explanation of the terminology above: Fight Win: Fighting any opposing team's Bloodline on the Fight-list and successfully winning that fight. Fight KO: Knocking out any opposing team's Bloodline while fighting any fight. Fight Kill: Killing any opposing team's Bloodline while fighting any fight. Bounty Claim: Placing a Bounty on any opposing team's Bloodline on the Hitlist, and leaving it to be claimed by anyone in your same Bloodline. Self-Claim (Bounty): Placing a Bounty on any opposing team's Bloodline on the Hitlist, and claiming the Bounty yourself. Relay-Claim (Bounty): Placing a Bounty on any opposing team's Bloodline on the Hitlist, and leaving it to be claimed by a Bloodline that is on your same team, but not your own. Here's a detailed set of Scenario examples on the above as further reference: Fight Win Scenario: You fought "Player 1" on the fight-list. They are of an opposing Bloodline. You perform 5 attacks during the battle and you won each attack. Result: You've just scored 5pts for your team. (5 x 1 = 5) Fight KO Scenario: You fought "Player 1" on the fight-list. They are of an opposing Bloodline. You perform 5 attacks during the battle and you won each attack. Your final attack causes them a KO. Result: You've just scored 6pts for your team. (5x 1 = 5, +1 = 6) Fight Kill Scenario: You fought "Player 1" on the fight-list. They are of an opposing Bloodline. You perform 5 attacks during the battle and you won each attack. Your final attack causes them a Kill. Result: You've just scored 8pts for your team. (5 x 1 = 5, +3 = 8) Bounty Claim Scenario: You place a Bounty on "Player 1". They are of an opposing Bloodline. Someone of your same Bloodline claims the Bounty. They perform 5 attacks during the battle and win each attack. Their last attack actions the Bounty Claim. Result: You've just scored 8pts for your team. (5 x 1 = 5, +3 = 8) Self-Claim Scenario: You place a Bounty on "Player 1". They are of an opposing Bloodline. You decide to claim the Bounty. You perform 5 attacks during the battle and win each attack. Your last attack actions the Bounty Claim. Result: You've just scored 8pts for your team. (5 x 1 = 5, +3 = 8) Relay-Claim Scenario: You place a Bounty on "Player 1". They are of an opposing Bloodline. Someone of your same team, but not of your same Bloodline, claims the Bounty. They perform 5 attacks during the battle and win each attack. Their last attack actions the Bounty Claim. Result: You've just scored 12pts for your team. (5 x 1 = 5, +7 = 12) *Note: it is the final action that determines any points after wins. As a general example, you will not receive a kill point on top of Bounty Claim point. The Bounty Claim is the last action performed and therefore overrides the kill. This applies to any similar scenarios! Have questions on this or any other topic? Click the "Forum" button at the top of this page and ask in the Discussion Boards! Is that slave drained dry yet? Better grab a fresh one, because there's still more to tell! Here's some of the other vamprageous details regarding our Birthday-Bash / BloodWars Killfest: BloodWars Event Leaderboard: A new, entirely seperate leaderboard has been built to accomodate our events. As the event starts, you'll find a new tab on the normal Legends page marked BloodWars. Clicking this tab will bring you to the event leaderboard, where you'll see a whole set of stats, from the overall team counts all the way up to your own personal stats for the war. Even more, there will be a new short-term WarFeed that will alert you to happenings all over the Darkside each time you enter the page. Note: There will be much to publish, though one thing you won't be able to publish is your own personal stats. Even so, feel free to copy/paste it into another post and proudly plaster it up! Gifting, Part 1: Gifting will be raised to 10 to give & 10 to collect for the duration of the weekend. Gifting, Part 2: Gifts tainted with Blood Poison will kill the receiver as well as thieves. Gifting, Part 3: Attempting to steal a tainted gift will not count for the war. It will still add to your personal stats, but again does not count toward the war. XP, Leveling, & Clan Restrictions: >>> 1) XP loss when you're killed will be disabled for the duration of the event. >>> 2) Leveling up will be frozen during each day of the event to ease confusion of Leaderboard placement. Example: If you begin the first day as a Level 26 and end the day on 29, you will be shown as a 26 for that day's event leaderboard, and the next day of the comp you'll be shown at 29. >>> 3) Clan restrictions will be turned off for the duration fo the weekend. You will be able to attack your fellow clan members. Clan restrictions will be resumed immediately after the event. Rage & Energy Publishes: Rage and Energy shout collects will be raised to 20 collects per day for the duration of the weekend. A Kamikaze Hurts: If you're attacking someone of the opposing team and KO or Kill yourself before they are dead (or KO'd), that team will get the KO or Kill Score. Example: A Nosferato is a attacking a Varaco and Self-KO's due to low heath. Result: Varaco gets the stat count for a performed KO.